DRAMA
by bantalguling
Summary: Sehun yang cantik dan pintar, mempunyai saudara Byun Baekhyun yang cantik dan selalu menyayanginya. meskipun begitu, hidup memang seperti DRAMA, tak selamanya indah dan bahagia, kadang kesialan akan datang bertubi-tubi dan bahagia ketika di akhir cerita, apakah ada seseorang yang akan membahagiakan hidup Sehun?. KAIHUN


DRAMA

PAIRING : KAIHUN

RATE : M

GENRE :ROMANCE, SCHOOLIFE, GENDERSWITCH

BANTALGULING

"Ini scene terakhir!" teriak seorang fotografer pada seorang model cantik yang tengah bertelanjang badan di depan seorang model laki-laki yang juga sedang telanjang

"Baiklah!" sesuai dengan arahan si fotografer yejoa cantik tadi berdiri di hadapan mo]

el laki-laki yang sedang duduk. Ia mengarahkan susunya agar di hisap oleh pemuda tersebut.

Dan ya...itulah pekerjaannya sehari-hari, berpose dengan pakaian minim, terkadang malah tanpa sehelai benang. Hidupnya tak bisa dikatakan mudah, ia terpaksa melakukan semua ini demi adiknya yang pintar agar bisa terus bersekolah.

Baekhyun, nama gadis yang tengah berpose panas itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Gadis yang tak pernah sekalipun merasakan bangku kuliah karena tak memiliki biaya lebih, gadis yang di tinggal bercerai oleh kedua orang tuanya ketika masih di Senior high School lalu ditelantarkan bersama adiknya yang saat itu duduk di bangku Junior High School. Hidup berdua dengan keadaan yang tak berkecukupan memang sangat menyedihkan, namun adiknya adalah salah satu penopang kekuatannya untuk tetap berjuang mencari uang meskipun lewat jalur yang tak baik jika dipandang oleh masyarakat, yang terpenting ia bisa menyekolahkan adiknya hingga keperguruan tinggi, lulus dan memiliki pekerjaan yang layak yang tak seperti dirinya sekarang.

Adik yang selalu Baekhyun banggakan bernama Byun Sehun, gadis tinggi, cantik dan sedikit berisi itu selalu melewati hari-harinya dengan senyum manis, meskipun kehidupannya tak semanis senyumnya. Ia termasuk gadis yang banyak dikenal di lingkungan sekolahnya karena cantik dan pintar, mereka tak terlalu mempermasalahkan jika Sehun bukan dari kalangan orang kaya, yang terpenting Sehun adalah gadis yang baik dan pintar, itu saja sudah cukup.

Sehun sebenarnya sangat kasihan dengan kakak perempuannya karena harus bekerja keras demi dirinya agar bisa bersekolah di tempat yang bagus, hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanya belajar dengan tekun agar mendapatkan beasiswa dan meringankan beban Baekhyun.

Hari ini Sehun berhasil memenangkan olimpiade sains yang digelar tingkat nasional dan ia mendapat juara pertama, Baekhyun pasti sangat bangga jika ia pulang dan membawa satu lagi piala yang akan menghiasi rumah mereka.

"Huniie kau menang lagi...selamat yaaaaa" Joonmyeon salah satu teman yeojanya dengan senang hati bersorak dan memberikannya selamat. Ia hanya bisa balas memeluk sambil tersenyum bodoh karena perlakuan sahabatnya ini.

Joonmyeon adalah sahabat baik Sehun, ia adalah gadis kaya yang sangat baik hati, teman pertama Sehun yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya, bukan karena kepintaran dan juga bukan karena kasihan. Beruntung Sehun memiliki teman seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa ribut sekali?" seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin muncul dan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tampang kusut, obrolan Sehun dan Joonmyeon terhenti karena perkataan Jongin barusan, merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat keributan "Memenangkan olimpiade seperti itu saja bangga" tak ayal Sehun langsung murung, siapa yang tak akan sakit hati jika perjuangan kerasmu tak dihargai sama sekali?

"Aku tahu hal seperti ini memang tak berarti bagimu" Sehun berujar lirih tanpa memandang objek yang diajaknya biacara, tentu saja bukan Jonnmyeon yang dimaksud Sehun. Entah pendengaran Jongin yang terlalu bagus atau suara Sehun yang memang kencang tapi kurasa yang terakhir tidak, Jongin segera berjalan mendekat, mendorong tubuh Joonmyeon hingga tergeser ke samping dan langsung berhadapan dengan Sehun yang sedang menunduk.

"Kau berani melawanku?" meskipun Sehun seroang Yeoja, nampaknya Jongin tak pandang bulu dalam berbuat semena-mena, liaht saja! Kerah Sehun sudah di cengkram erat hingga gadis lemah lembut itu sedikit tercekik.

"Tak ada...sungguh tak ada yang berani melawanmu. Tapi berkata kasar dan menghina orang lain bukanlah perbuatan yang terhormat, hargailah sedikit perasaan orang lain" Jongin benar-benar kesal sekarang, hampir saja pemuda tampan itu melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi mulus Sehun, tapi sayangnya Sehun sudah menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sendu bercampur sedih. Gadis cantik itu sedang tak melakukan trik apapun, ia memang sedih dengan penghinaan Jongin, hanya tatapan itulah yang bisa ditunjukkan pada tuan sok kaya saat ini.

Entah karena memang tatapan Sehun yang terlalu menghipnotis atau Jongin memang orang baik, tamparan itu akhirnya hanya berhenti di udara, tak sampai menodai pipi mulus yeoja tersebut, padahal Sehun sudah sangat siap jika Jongin menamparnya, ia sudah terbiasa melihat Jongin berbuat kasar pada siapapun, jadi Sehun berpikir itu juga berlaku untuknya, tapi nampaknya gadis itu selamat kali ini. Jongin mendorong Sehun kencang hingga menubruk beberapa bangku dan berlalu begitu saja ke kursi paling pojok tempatnya duduk.

"Kau tak apa Hunnie?" Joonmyeon buru-buru membantu Sehun yang sepertinya sedikit kesakitan karena punggungnya terantuk ujung meja, rasanya pasti sakit sekali.

"Aku tak apa Eonnie" Sehun berlalu menuju bangkunya sambil memegangi punggungnya yang berdenyut, mungkin besok akan berwarna ungu.

...

Selama ini Jongin sering memperhatikan Sehun, bukan...Jongin tak menyukai, mencintai atau membenci gadis cantik tersebut, ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran hingga sering kali ia memperhatikan Sehun tanpa sadar. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandangnya, Sehun adalah gadis manis, pintar, murah senyum dan baik hati, namun sayangnya ia malas berurusan dengan gadis baik-baik seperti dirinya, gadis dengan tipe murid teladan yang disukai teman-teman serta para Saem.

Mereka berdua tanpa sengaja dari kelas satu hingga kelas dua selalu berada di kelas yang sama, dan entah siapa yang bodoh keduanya tak pernah saling menyapa, mungkin Sehun yang terlalu pemalu atau mungkin ia juga malas berhubungan dengan namja nakal setipe Kim Jongin.

Lihat! Baru saja dibicarakan kalau Jongin suka memperhatikan Sehun, ternyata sekarang sudah terbukti. Dari luar lapangan Jongin tengah duduk diam sambil melihat ke arah yeoja-yeoja yang sedang bermain lempar bola, sebenarnya bukan yeoja-yeoja yang ia perhatikan tapi hanya satu yeoja yaitu Byun Sehun. Bagaimana Sehun berlari kesana kemari mengejar bola, bagaimana rambut Sehun berkibar dengan indah karena terus berlari, bagaimana kaki Sehun yang jenjang itu hanya di tutupi celana pendek diatas lutut...Oh..ternyata Byun Sehun memang sangat indah. Tanpa sadar Jongin menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat seragam olahraga Sehun mencetak bra-nya karena keringat dan membuat kaos putihnya terasa transparan.

Dan perlu kalian tahu! Jongin tak menyukai Sehun, ia hanya penasaran akan satu hal yang disembunyikanya sendiri. Mungkin suatu hari kalian akan tahu.

Pelajaran olahraga telah usai, para siswa termasuk Sehun dan Jongin sudah berada di dalam kelas yang cukup ramai karena tengah terjadi perdebatan seru untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi perwakilan kelas saat pertunjukan akhir tahun nanti. Sehun hanya memandang teman-temannya dengan senyuman, mengingat orang-orang di depan kelasnya sedang berdebat dan itu terlihat lucu dimatanya, karena mereka berteriak seperti anak kecil.

"Ya...Byun Sehun! Jangan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, bantulah kami berfikir!" dengan polosnya Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kubantu?" Sehun menatap Jimin yang tadi meneriakinya, tak tahu dengan cara apa ia bisa membantu teman-temannya di acara pentas nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang mewakili kelas kita? Bukankah kau pintar menari?"gadis cantik itu tercekat dan berubah gugup saat Jimin mengatakan sedikit keahliannya menari pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Saat itu Jimin memang tak sengaja melihat Sehun menari sendiri di ruang dance, Sehun pikir semua orang sudah pulang jadi ia bebas menari sesuka hati, tapi si ketua kelas jimin yang suka berteriak heboh itu malah memergokinya dan bertepuk tangan senang ketika Sehun selesai menari.

"A-aku? Aku tak bisa menari, aku akan membantu tapi jangan suruh aku menari" mungkin Sehun terlalu bersemangat menolak hingga dirinya berdiri dari kursinya dan menyangkal mati-matian bahwa ia tak bisa menari.

"Cihhh ternyata ada juga yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh murid teladan kita" mulut pedas Jongin yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba ikut andil dalam Memojokkan Sehun, objek yang sedang dipojokkan malah menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Kenapa Jongin selalu berkata kasar padanya?

"Ya...Kim Jongin! Kau merusak suasana saja" lagi-lagi Jimin berteriak tak kalah kencang ketika membentak Jongin si biang onar di kelas "Kalau begitu kau saja yang mewakili kelas kami bersama Sehun, lalu tunjukkan kepada kami siapa yang paling hebat diantara kalian" sepertinya Jimin berhasil memancing emosi Jongin, karena setelah itu pemuda tampan bermarga Kim tersebut langsung berteriak

"Apa kau gila? Mana sudi aku menari dengan gadis tak seksi seperti Sehun, menggelikan"

"Kalau Sehun menjadi seksi apa kau mau berpartner dengannya?" Sehun hendak memprotes pertanyaan temannya yang ember itu, tapi ia sudah di dahului oleh Jongin

"Mana mungkin gadis sedatar papan tulis itu menjadi seksi"

"Oke...sudah diputuskan, Sehun dan Jongin akan berpartner untuk dance akhir tahun" seluruh kelas berteriak senang, setidaknya bukan mereka yang harus repot-repot mewakili pertunjukkan "Dan Kim Jongin! Tunggu saja, aku akan membuat Sehun terlihat amat seksi" sepertinya Sehun tak bisa bersuara kali ini, ia hanya diam saja sambil meremas jemarinya, ia cemas akan sesuatu jika mereka berdua menjadi partner menari, mungkin Jongin akan menganiayanya ketika sedang latihan berdua. Oh...Sehun sedikit ketakutan sekarang.

"Apa kau tak apa? jika kau tak mau tolak saja" saran Joonmyeon lembut pada Sehun, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kecemasan yang terlihat diwajah cantik sahabatnya.

"Aku tak apa, hanya sedikit bingung dengan konsep tari yang akan kubawakan nanti" bohongnya pada Joonmyeon, ia sedikit bersalah karena hal tersebut.

...

Sepulang sekolah Sehun benar-benar dipaksa oleh Jimin untuk berlatih dengan Jongin, meskipun Jongin masih menjadi buronan Jimin karena sampai sekarang ia belum memunculkan batang hidungnya diruang dance. Namja lincah itu meninggalkan Sehun sendiri setelah melemparkan sebuah pakaian, tadi Jimin berpesan agar ia memakainya ketika latihan, Jimin berniat menyeret Jongin untuk latihan.

Tanpa curiga Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju yang diberikan Jimin, setelah semuanya terpakai dengan indah ditubuh Sehun, barulah si gadis itu sadar bahwa dirinya hanya menggunakan seperti baju senam yang menunjukkan perutnya yang rata dan putih, karena baju tersebut hanya berguna menutupi payudara Sehun yang kencang. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya Sehun seperti sedang memakai celana dalam saja, benda itu terlalu minim dan ketat. Ia ingin buru-buru mengganti bajunya namun terlambat

BRAAAAK...

"ya...Jimin bodoh biarkan aku pulang" setelah pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh Jimin, lelaki yang cukup mungil tersebut mendorong Jongin kedalam ruangan dance lalu menguncinya dari luar.

"Kau harus latihan dengan Sehun, setelah 3 jam baru aku akan membukanya. Dan Lihat! Apa Sehun sudah seksi?" Jongin sedikit bingung dengan ucapan terakhir Jimin, Sehun? Memang dimana gadis itu? Jongin berbalik dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah berdiri mematung dengan baju yang...astaga...Sehun begitu seksi, sangat seksi malah.

"Kau? Kau ingin menggodaku...hah?" sebenarnya pemuda itu hanya gugup melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah dilihatnya, yaitu Sehun yang Nampak seksi, dan ia menutupinya dengan berteriak kasar, padahal sesuatu dibawah sana sudah sedikit mengeras.

"A-aku tidak menggodamu, aku akan mengganti bajuku sebentar" Sehun berjalan dengan gugup sambil menutupi kedua daerah privatnya, ia merasa telanjang di depan Jongin, apalagi pemuda tampan itu mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menggodanya.

BRUUUK

Jongin menarik Sehun hingga yeoja berwajah cantik tersebut meringis kesakitan karena tubuh belakangnya menabrak kaca yang hampir mengelilingi ruang dance. matanya terpejam untuk menahan rasa sakit yang kembali terasa dipunggunggnya, belum sembuh memar yang di akibatkan Jongin tadi pagi, sekarang ia sudah harus merelakan punggungnya lebih membiru.

"Wow...ternyata kau cukup seksi juga" Sehun menahan nafasnya begitu jemari Jongin menelusuri perutnya yang terekspose "Walau tak seseksi kakakmu?" apa yang dikatakan Jongin barusan membuat Sehun tak mengerti, memangnya Jongin pernah melihat Baekhyun berdandan lebih seksi dari ini.

"Kau kenal kakak-ku?" Sehun masih gugup, tapi rasa penasarannya membuat ia berani menatap Jongin yang ternyata menatapnya dengan seringai di bibir.

"Aku tak mengenalnya, hanya saja aku sering melihat kakak-mu berpose seksi"

"Ap-akhhhh" desahan Sehun jelas-jelas terdengar, padahal tadinya ia masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu perihal kakak-nya, tapi ternyata Jongin terlebih dahulu meremas dadanya.

"Dada-mu lumayan besar juga, kalau di remas begini apa akan semakin besar" tadinya Jongin hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk meremas satu dada Sehun, tapi sekarang kedua tangannya sudah sibuk sendiri meremas benda yang tertutupi baju senam minim yang diberikan Jimin.

"Lepashhh...Kumohonhh..akhhhh" Sehun kembali mengerang ketika Jongin mencubit putingnya dari luar baju. Ia takut jika Jongin akan berbuat lebih padanya, ini tak ada dalam scenario hidupnya yang sudah cukup menyusahkan. Kedua tangan Sehun digunakan untuk mendorong Jongin agar melepaskan remasannya, mekipun dengan tenaga yang hampir habis karena lemas terangsang, nyatanya Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari dada Sehun.

"Baiklah...aku akan berpartner denganmu" Jongin melepaskan kemeja seragamnya, tentu saja Sehun membuang muka, ia malu melihat tubuh toples laki-laki, Sebenarnya Sehun sendiri sedikit takut jika setelah ini ia diapa-apakan lebih dari meremas dada "Ayo kita mulai!" apa yang dimulai? Pernyataan yang sedikit ambigu bagi Sehun. Tapi Jongin berjalan dan mulai memutar lagu 24 Hour milik Sunmi.

Sedikit tak percaya, Sehun kini melihat Jongin sedang menari dengan indahnya, bahkan ia hampir melupakan kenyataan bahwa Jongin masih toples, ia terlalu terpesona dengan gerakan tari yang sedikit seksi itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tak bisa menari?" Sehun tersentak, tak lama kemudian ia ikut mengerakkan badannya sesuai dengan lagu yang sedikit lembut itu. awalnya Jongin tak mengetahui bahwa Sehun sudah menari karena ia terlalu menghayati tariannya sambil memejamkan mata, tapi lama kelamaan ketika ia membuka mata ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung sembari melihat pertunjukkan Sehun yang menari dengan indah.

GLUP...

Susah payah Jongin menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia tak percaya bahwa Sehun bisa menari dan tariannya bisa dikatakan bagus, sangat bagus malah. Tubuhnya yang putih meliuk-liuk ke sana kemari dengan sangat lentur, keringatnya yang jatuh begitu saja menuruni lehernya yang jenjang karena rambutnya dikuncir tinggi-tinggi, hingga

BRUK

Sehun tak sengaja menubrukkan dirinya pada Jongin yang berdiri mematung, Jongin sendiri kaget karena tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Maaf...aku tak melihatmu berdiri disana" dengan canggung Sehun hendak menjauhkan tubuhnya, tapi Jongin menarik tubuh langsing itu hingga bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit membentuk abs. pas ketika itu, lagu milik sunmi sampai pada bagian Sunmi yang hanya menari berdua dengan seorang laki-laki dengan nada yang lebih slow dari pada bagian lagu lainnya.

Jongin mengambil kesempatan dan menggerakkan tubuh Sehun sampai keduanya bergerak sesuai irama, tapi mereka melakukan improve, tak melakukan seperti tarian sunmi yang ada dalam Video clip. Ketika tubuhnya ditarik oleh Jongin, Sehun hanya bisa bersandar di bahu pemuda tersebut, membiarkan Jongin membimbingnya. Dan ketika Jongin berhenti, kepala Sehun mendongak hingga keduanya saling bertatapan dengan nafas terengah-engah akibat terlalu bersemangat menari.

Diam-diam Jongin mengamatai wajah Sehun yang berkeringat, tampak cantik dan menggairahkan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Sehun sendiri sedikit terpana menatap mata Jongin yang begitu hitam sekelam malam, entah kemana mata yang bisanya memancarkan sebuah ejekan, yang ada hanya tatapan Jongin yang berubah semakin lembut dan semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Sehun tak menyadari bahwa wajah keduanya begitu dekat hingga hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, seperti mengikuti instingnya, Jongin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kesamping dan seketika itu ia berhasil merasakan bibir tipis milik Sehun.

Gadis itu hanya diam, membiarkan Jongin menyesap bibirnya dengan lembut, sampai lama-kelamaan ia mulai terhanyut dan ikut memjamkan mata perlahan ikut membalas ciuman Jongin dengan acak, ini ciuman pertamanya jadi wajar saja jika Sehun tak bisa mengikuti gerakan Jongin yang terkesan lembut tapi mendominasi. Tangan Sehun memeluk erat leher Jongin dan satunya meremas surai kecoklatan milik pemuda tersebut, ia sudah terbuai hingga dengan begitu saja ia membiarkan Jongin mengecupnya berkali-kali.

Entah bunyi alarm dari mana sehingga dengan kasar Jongin mendorong Sehun hingga terduduk dilantai, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan benci.

"Ternyata kau sama saja dengan kakak-mu, dasar jalang" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Jongin, ini rasanya sakit sekali. Seperti dibawa terbang ke awan dan dihempaskan begitu saja kebumi, apa namja itu hanya ingin mempermainkannya? Apa ia hanya menocba mencium Sehun kemudian melihat apa Sehun adalah wanita jalang seperti yang Jongin pikirkan?

Tanpa terasa buliran air mata itu jatuh begitu saja, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Apa itu tadi adalah hal yang salah? Padahala Jongin yang menciumnya? Kenapa Sehun sekarang merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar jalang.

BRAAAAK

Dengan amat sangat kasar Jongin mendobrak pintu ruang dance yang tadinya dikunci dari luar oleh Jimin hingga terbuka dengan kenop pintu yang benar-benar rusak, tak peduli dengan Sehun yang masih terduduk dilantai, ia pergi begitu saja setelah memakai seragam dan menyambar tasnya.

Sehun POV

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jongin memperlakukanku seperti itu? apakah salahku begitu besar padanya? Ini sakit, sakit sekali tuhan. Meskipun aku tak pernah mengenal Jongin dengan baik tapi ketika ia menyebutku jalang rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari pada punggungku yang terantuk ujung meja.

Dengan kasar kuusap air mataku yang tak mau berhenti, sejenak aku berhenti untuk memandangi diriku di depan cermin tinggi yang ada di ruang tari. Kau benar-benar seperti jalang Byun Sehun, lihat dandananmu! Kau sudah tak punya harga diri lagi setelah ini, jadi pantas saja ketika Jongin mengataimu jalang. Kau memang pantas...kau

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." kenapa kau menangis? Apakah masih pantas wanita miskin dan jalang sepertimu menangisi hal yang memang benar adanya "Aku memang jalang...hiks...hiks..."

"Sehun?" kutolehkan kepalaku, ternyata disana ada Jimin yang entah kenapa sudah berada di ruang dance meskipun belum tiga jam berlalu "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku...permpuan jalang...hiks...aku jalang...hiks" Jimin memelukku dengan erat, tapi sebelumnya ia menutupi tubuhku dengan kemejaku yang ada di pojok ruangan. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, ia membiarkanku menangis, menangis karena kebodohanku sendiri.

"Maaf...ini pasti karena kesalahanku" Bukan...bukan salahmu Jimin, ini karena aku sendiri.

Sehun POV end.

...

Hari berlalu begitu saja, malam Tahun baru akan tiba tepat pada pukul 12 malam nanti. Jongin dan Sehun masih berlatih untuk pertunjukkan nanti malam, meskipun keduanya hanya diam tak berbicara satu sama lain. Setiap hari juga Jimin selalu menemani kedua orang tersebut berlatih, ia tak mau membuat Sehun terpuruk seperti waktu itu, pria berbeadan pendek tapi berabs itu berpikir ini pasti kesalahannya karena menyuruh Sehun memakai baju yang sedikit seksi di awal latihannya dengan Jongin, terkadang Joonmyeon juga ikut melihat dan mengajak Sehun untuk pulang bersama setelahnya.

Tak terasa malam tahun baru akan tiba sebentar lagi, pentas seni akhir tahunpun sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sehun sedang berada di belakang panggung untuk membenahi dandanannya sebelum tampil, dibantu Jimin dan Joonmyeon tentunya. Jongin sendiri berdandan apa adanya dengan celana Hip-hop longgar, kaos abu-abu ditutupi vest berwarna hitam, tak lupa topi hitam yang dibalik kebelakang, terlihat santai memang, tapi tetap keren. Sehun sebenarnya juga berdandang biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa, kaos longgar putih pendek yang di ikat kesamping hingga perut ratanya terlihat, lalu Hot pants berwarna hitam menutupi bagian bawahnya, rambutnya dikuncir satu tinggi-tinggi di tengah, beberapa helaian jatuh begitu saja karena tak terikat.

Tak jarang Jongin melirik Sehun yang hanya diam saja ketika dandanannya dibenahi, rasanya ada yang salah ketika melihat Sehun begitu pendiam dan lebih jarang tersenyum semenjak kejadian satu minggu yang lalu. Setidaknya jika bersama Joonmyeon ia akan tersenyum, tapi kali ini nampaknya ia sudah tak bisa.

"PERTUNJUKAN BERIKUTNYA ADALAH DANCE YANG AKAN DIBAWAKAN OLEH BYUN SEHUN DAN KIM JONGIN" semuanya bersorak heboh menunggu keduanya naik ke atas panggung. Jongin sudah berjalan santai mendahului Sehun yang masih menghela nafas karena gugup.

Keduanya membungkuk memberi salam sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai, dan pada saat itu banyak penonton yang menahan nafas karena ketika Sehun membungkuk, payudaranya begitu terlihat karena baju bagian lehernya sangat lebar. Jongin mengakhirnya terlebih dahulu dan ia mengerenyit heran pada penonton yang menatap Sehun aneh, ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sehun dan keadaan yang sama menghampiri Jongin seperti penonton lainnya, buru-buru Jongin menarik Sehun agar mengakhir acara memberi hormatnya dan segera memulai pertunjukkan. Ada rasa tak suka ketika Sehun di tatap mesum oleh laki-laki di deretan penonton sana.

Music mulai mengalun, keduanya mulai bergerak dengan lihai. Tak jarang banyak lelaki yang iri pada Jongin karena bisa menyentuh Sehun seintim itu, apalagi beberapa kali Jongin terlihat mengusap perut rata Sehun yang begitu mulus. Selama pertunjukkan berlangsung Sehun sama sekali tak mau menatap mata Jongin, ia memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Jongin atau membuang muka asal tak ada dua bola mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan benci.

Semuanya berakhir dengan indah, tepukan riuh penonton terdengar jelas. Sehun sedikit terkaget ketika menuruni tangga panggung tangannya langsung ditarik kencang keluar dari arena backstage, ia ingin menoleh dan berteriak pada Jimin dan Joonmyeon yang tengah mencarinya, tapi ia sibuk memperhatikan jalan agar tak terjatuh ketika ditarik begitu keras.

"Jongin...kita mau kemana?" Jongin mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun yang meluncur ragu dari mulut sang pemilik. Ia terus menyeretnya hingga sampai di parkiran, mendorong Sehun agar masuk ke mobilnya dan melajukan kuda besi tersebut membelah jalanan Seoul yang Nampak ramai karena tahun baru akan tiba setengah jam lagi.

BRAAAK...BRUUUUK

Setelah menutup pintu apartementnya dengan kasar, Jongin membanting Sehun hingga telentang di atas kasur.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lagi-lagi Jongin hanya diam, ia mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kardus yang ada dibawah ranjangnya. Sesaat ia melemparkan beberapa majalah tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"Lihat! Itu kakakmu...dan kau tak jauh berbeda dengannya, berpakaian seperti pelacur untuk menggoda penonton" Sehun terdiam, ia meneliti dan membalik-balik majalah yang ada dihadapannya, ia ingin menangis sekarang. Kenapa kakaknya berpose telanjang seperti ini? Kenapa payudara kakaknya di hisap oleh seorang laki-laki yang tak dikenalinya?

"Apa kau tak pernah tahu bahwa kakakmu adalah model majalah porno?"

DEG

Selama ini Baekhyun selalu mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa dirinya bekerja sebagai seorang sekertaris di sebuah perusahaan percetakan, Baekhyun berangkat setiap pagi menggunakan baju bagus selayaknya sekertaris berpakaian. Apa semua itu hanya tipu daya?

"Kau sendiri sama saja, memakai baju ini dan memperlihatkan dada-mu yang besar itu pada penonton" Jongin menyingkirkan semua majalah yang ada di atas kasurnya, ia mendekati Sehun, menarik sedikit bajunya dan

SRAAAK

Baju tipis itu sobek dengan mudah, payudara Sehun yang tertutupi Bra biru gelap terlihat jelas. Semampunya Sehun berusaha menutupi bagian tubuh yang terekspose, menutupi agar Jongin tak lagi melecehkannya. Tapi pikirannya salah, Jongin menarik kedua tangannya dan mengikat nya dengan sobekan baju Sehun, ia tak bisa bergerak sekarang.

"Ekspresimu saja sudah seperti seorang jalang" Jongin kembali mendekat dan menarik Bra Sehun hingga payudaranya keluar dari sangkar. Hawa dingin merambat begitu saja, Sehun sudah memangis semenjak tadi, tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar, ia juga hanya diam ketika Jongin memelintir nipple-nya dengan kasar.

"Putingmu sudah sangat menegang, bagaimana kalau aku memuaskan putingmu ini?" hanya sebuah gelengan kepala, menurut Jongin itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuk menghentikan tindakannya.

SLURP

Ujung lidah itu menjilat dengan erotis puting Sehun yang sudah menegang, menekan-nekan ujungnya hingga melesak ke dalam payudara. Tak puas hanya dengan jilatan, Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengecup penuh nafsu puting yang sudah basah karena jilatannya.

"Akhhhhh" Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah suara, meskipun suara itu amat sangat tak diinginkannya untuk keluar. Jongin menyeringai dan dengan semangat menyedot hingga susu Sehun terhisap sebagian. Ternyata susu besar ini begitu nikmat dan lembut, sangat pas di dalam mulutnya, Jongin ingin menghisapnya terus.

"Jong-ahhhh" Jongin mengigit putingnya dan Sehun berteriak tertahan, air matanya terus mengalir, ia sama sekali tak menikmati apa yang dilakukan Jongin, tapi tubuh dan suaranya seperti berkhianat. Jongin melepaskan susu Sehun dan menatap gadis yang terengah-engah sambil terus menangis itu.

GREP

"Ekhhh...owhhhh" Jongin kembali menyeringai ketika Sehun mendesah karena remasan di kedua payudaranya. Sehun terus menggelinjang seiring dengan remasan yang terus meningkat tingkat kekuatannya, rasa sakit, aneh dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Payudaranya benar-benar dipermainkan, kadang diremas, kadang Jongin mengocoknya, terkadang ia memantul-mantulkannnya sambil menarik ujung puting Sehun.

"Kurasa susu-mu tak jauh berbeda dengan milik kakakmu. Lihat! Punyanya juga sebesar ini" Jongin menarik satu majalah yang masih tertinggal di atas ranjang, menunjukkan pada Sehun halaman dimana Susu Baekhyun tengah dihisap oleh dua orang sekaligus, disana Nampak wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat merasa nikmat juga payudara besar yang terpampang dengan jelas.

"Hiks...hiks"

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau ingin aku membuat dadamu bisa sebesar milik kakak-mu? Baiklah" Jongin mulai memutar-mutar telapak tangannya disekitar payudara Sehun, ia sedikit terganggu dengan bra yang masih menempel meskipun sudah tak menutupi payudara Sehun, Jongin menariknya kuat hingga tubuh Sehun ikut terangkat, dengan kasar ia melepaskan bra biru gelap yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Kembali pada Jongin dan Sehun, Jongin kini terlihat sedang menduduki perut Sehun, ia tanpa ampun meremas dan mencubiti ujung puting gadis dihadapannya, Sehun terus merintih merasakan sakit dan nikmat. Telunjuk dan jempol Jongin menjepit kemudian memelintir puting Sehun hingga semakin keras, benda kecil mungil itu memerah dan terus bertambah merah seiring gerakan memilin Jongin. Sehun menggeliat tak nyaman, tangannya digunakan untuk meremas bantal yang menjadi sandarannya.

"Hentikhaaan...Kumohonhhhhh" meskipun Sehun merintih, memohon seperti apapun, Jongin tak juga melepaskan tangannya, hanya untuk memberikan jeda sebentar agar Sehun berhenti merintih. Waktu terus berjalan, menit demi menit terlewati dengan tangan Jongin yang aktif mengerjai puting Sehun.

Dan malam itu merupakan malam paling mengerikan bagi Byun Sehun. Titik balik semua kehidupan orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya.

...

Semuanya berlalu begitu saja, hari-hari Sehun yang dulunya sedikit indah kini berubah kelam. Ia tak memiliki harga diri lagi, semuanya terenggut dalam waktu satu malam, betapa cepatnya dunia itu berakhir. Hal-hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menangis dan menangis, Sehun mengurung diri semenjak kejadian naas tersebut dan terhitung sudah tiga hari, Baekhyun yang tak mengetahui apapun tentu saja cemas, dipanggil seperti apapun Sehun sama sekali tak menjawab, hanya terkadang suara isakan-isakan terdengar sampai ditelinga Baekhyun.

Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak, disaat adiknya terpuruk seperti ini ia hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu Sehun menceritakan semuanya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun, Baekhyun merasa dirinya bodoh karena baru menyadari bahwa selama ini ia hanya memberikan Sehun uang untuk biaya sekolah tanpa perhatian yang cukup.

"Maafkan aku Hunnie...jika Eonnie punya salah padamu, aku minta maaf...hiks...tapi jangan begini..hiks..." pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh sudah, ia yang berjanji tak akan menangis dihadapan Sehun semenjak kepergian orang tuanya kini hanya bisa menangis sambil terduduk di depan kamar Sehun.

CEKLEK

Baekhyun mendongak masih dengan air mata yang meleleh deras ketika Sehun tengah membuka pintu dengan wajah yang tak kalah menyedihkan. Rambut acak-acakan, mata sembam, hidung merah sampai bibir yang biasanya tipis itu membengkak. Ia tak kuasa melihat kakaknya yang menangisi dirinya, semua ini salahnya bukan salah Baekhyun, Sehun berjongkok mendekati Baekhyun lalu ia memeluk kakaknya erat.

"Eoniie...maaf..hiks...hiks...maafkan aku, aku membuatmu susah...hiks" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dileher Sehun, ia tak mengerti kenapa Sehun menjadi seperti ini, apa yang telah yeoja itu lakukan, Baekhyun menangis sambil terus berfikir.

"Maafkan Eonie, kalau saja eonie tak sok sibuk pasti eonie bisa memperhatikanmu lebih baik...hiks" dan Kedua saudara itu menangis tersedu-sedu dilantai, menikmatai rasa rindu yang sudah lama tertanam dan baru bisa diungkapkan sekarang.

Dua minggu berlalu semenjak Baekhyun dan Sehun menangis berdua, Baekhyun menjadi lebih perhatian dan sering berada di rumah untuk memastikan keadaan Sehun baik-baik saja, meskipun sampai sekarang Baekhyun tak tahu alasan apa yang membuat adiknya menangis hingga mengurung diri selama tiga hari. Sehun sendiri kembali bersekolah, ia merindukan Joonmyeon juga teriakan Jimin yang cerewet. Meskipun begitu ia tetap tak bisa menutupi kesediahannya, kenyataan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya menghampiri secara tiba-tiba bagaikan sebuah mimpi, tapi sayang ini bukan mimipi, ini adalah hidupnya, hidup Byun Sehun yang menyedihkan.

Sehun menjadi jarang berbicara, jarang tersenyum dan jarang menyapa teman-temannya kalau tak di sapa terlebih dahulu. Joonmyeon dan Jimin merasakan perubahan pada sahabatnya, semenjak kejadian tahun baru itu mereka berdua sedikit curiga, apa ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Sehun setelah pentas seni? Namun baik Joonmyeon maupun Jimin tak enak hati untuk menanyakannya ketika melihat Sehun yang berubah menjadi pendiam.

Saat itu kelas Sehun sedang berolahraga, semuanya berkumpul dilapangan karena akan diadakan pengukuran kecepatan lari untuk pengambilan nilai. Sehun yang dari tadi pagi merasa pusing tetap memaksakan diri ikut olahraga karena adanya penilaian, meski Joonmyeon sudah membujuk berkali-kali dengan memintakan ijin tetap saja gadis bermarga Byun itu menolak.

Giliran Jimin sudah selesai, ia mendapat catatan waktu yang cukup baik, meskipun masih dibawah Jongin. Kini giliran siswa perempuan untuk bersiap-siap, ternyata giliran awal adalah Sehun dengan beberapa yeoja lainnya. Sehun mencari posisi yang benar, ketika ia membungkukkan badan kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa amat berat, begitu teriakkan songsaenim terdengar Sehun malah jatuh ke tanah tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa orang mulai mengerumuninya, Jimin dengan tanggap segera membawa Sehun ke ruang kesehatan, di ujung lapangan sana Jongin hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang dibopong oleh temannya yang cerewet itu tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Joonmyeon masih saja terisak di ruang kesehatan karena Sehun tak kunjung sadar, ia sudah punya firasat bahwa Sehun dalam keadaan kurang sehat, sedari pagi ia terus saja mengeluh pusing, dan benar apa yang dipikirkan Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon! Sebaiknya kau kembali kelapangan, waktunya untuk pengambilan nilai" sebenarnya Joonmyeon sangat enggan meninggalkan sahabtanya yang masih terbaring lemah, tapi penjaga kesehatan meyakinkan bahwa ia akan menjaga Sehun untuknya.

Lima menit setelah kepergian Joonmyeon dan Jimin, Sehun terbangun dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya, ia mencoba duduk dan sang penjaga kesehatan membantunya.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

"A-aku masih pusing" dengan senyum lembut penjaga kesehatan yang bernama Taeyon mengelus jemari Sehun, ia menggenggam benda tersebut seolah ia meyakinkan akan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Sehun..." Taeyon memberikan sedikit jeda, ia masih khawatir jika Sehun tak bisa menrima semua ini "Apa kau tahu kalau kau sedang hamil?" langit rasanya runtuh seketika di atas kepalanya, benarkah apa yang diucapkan Taeyon? Apa mungkin penjaga kesehatan itu sedang bercanda? Tapi jika diteliti lebih detail lagi maka kau akan menemukan wajah cemas dan khawatir yang tercetak jelas, khawatir akan keadaan muridnya "Tenanglah! Semua akan baik-baik saja" Taeyon memeluk Sehun yang sedang menangis dalam diam, ia sedikit mengerti perasaan Sehun yang pasti sangat shock dengan berita barusan.

"A-apa salahku? Hiks...kenapa aku tak..hiks..pernah merasa bahagia...hiks?" Sehun mengigit bibirnya dengan kencang hingga darah mengalir begitu saja, semua rasa sakit ini datang secara bertubi-tubi, menghancurkan semua yang ia punya, lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Hidupnya bertambah hancur sudah.

"Tenanglah! Semua akan baik-baik saja" Sehun semakin terisak, semuanya tak ada yang terasa baik, sudah tak ada.

...

Dengan langkah lemas Sehun pulang, Taeyon memberikan ijin agar ia tak mengikuti kelas berikutnya, untung saja Penjaga kesehatan sangat baik dan pengertian karena tahu bahwa Sehun hanya membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini. Sehun sedikit kaget begitu melihat Baekhyun di rumah, bukan hal yang biasa melihat kakak perempuannya ada di rumah ketika siang seperti ini, apa ia tak bekerja.

"Sehun? Kenapa kau sudah pulang?"

"Aku hanya kurang sehat" Sehun memilih duduk di depan meja makan, sedikit meyakinkan eoniie-nya kalau hal yang dialaminya tak terlalu buruk. Gadis itu juga menyadari kalau Baekhyun sedang mendapat masalah, wajahnya menyiratkan hal tersebut.

"Tunggulah disitu! Aku akan membuatkanmu sup" sepeninggalnya Baekhyun, Sehun menimang-nimang apa ia harus mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya? Tapi eonie-nya sendiri terlihat sedang ada masalah, ia jadi sedikit tak tega.

"Eonie? Apa kau tak bekerja?"

"Aku sedang mengambil sedikit liburan"

Meskipun hampir 1 bulan berlalu ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah seorang sekertaris seperti yang dikatakan, namun tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk mengungkap atau sekedar menanyakan perihal kebenaran pekerjaan Baekhyun, suatu saat nanti pasti eonie-nya akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ketika ia merasa sudah siap, pasti ada suatu hal yang membuat Baekhyun sampai tak jujur dan menutupi pekerjaannya.

"Eonie...apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun keluar dengan sebuah senyuman hambar dan semangkuk sup ditangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja? Apa kau ada masalah? Aku sudah lama tak melihatmu tersenyum bahagia seperti dulu? Apa kau mengalami hari yang berat?" kalau ia mengatakannya sekarang apa Baekhyun akan marah? Mungkin satu bulan atau dua bulan lagi Sehun akan mengatakan semuanya, ketika perutnya tak bisa lagi ditutupi dengan baju.

"Aku hanya merasa kesulitan dengan pelajaran yang cukup berat akhir-akhir ini" usapan lembut mendarat dikepala Sehun, ketika menatap ke atas ia melihat Baekhyun tengah tersenyum sambil meletakkan sup-nya

"Aigooo...bukankah kau pintar? Apa memang sesulit itu?" hanya sebuah anggukan disertai bunyi decitan karena Sehun menarik mangkuk sup agar lebih dekat padanya.

"Eonie jangan bekerja terlalu keras, nanti kau sakit. Lagipula biaya sekolahku kan sudah gratis jadi eonie tak perlu bekerja susah payah seperti dulu" Baekhyun sedikit kaget karena Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menanyakan tentang pekerjaannya, ia sedikit tak nyaman dengan pembahasan seperti ini.

"Eonie mungkin akan berhenti di tempat kerja yang lama" jujur Baekhyun kemudian, meski disana ada perasaan sedih terlihat. Apa Baekhyun sebegitu mencintai pekerjaannya hingga ia terlihat sedih ketika akan meninggalkan pekerjaan kotor tersebut? Dengan lembut Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun erat, seolah ia ingin membagi sesuatu bersama.

"Cha...cepat habiskan sup-mu, setelah itu pergilah beristirahat!" tak ada lagi percakapan setelahnya, keduanya bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing, memikirkan kapan akan berkata jujur pada saudaranya.

...

Semakin hari kondisi tubuh Sehun semakin memburuk, badannya cepat sekali lelah ketika digunakan untuk berkegiatan, tak jarang ia ijin dan tak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, konsentrasinya sering buyar karena mual ditengah-tengah pelajaran tapi ia terus menahannya, ia tak mau teman-temannya curiga.

Selayaknya wanita hamil lainnya perut Sehun-pun sedikit membuncit, jika Joonmyeon bertanya ia hanya akan menjawab kalau ia sedang bernafsu akhir-akhir ini, tapi pada kenyatannya ia sangat jarang makan ketika istirahat siang atau-pun ketika dirumah, karena ia akan langsung muntah jika makan sesuatu.

Di pagi yang cukup mendung itu semua siswa tiba-tiba dikumpulkan di aula, dari kabar yang beredar akan ada guru baru untuk perkenalan, seperti yang selalu dilakukan kebanyakan sekolah jika ada guru baru. Semua siswa Nampak berbondong-bondong menuju lokasi, ketika semua orang berjalan bergerombol Joonmyeon malah berjalan sendiri sambil sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, memastikan Sehun akan segera menyusul karena gadis itu pergi ke toilet terlebih dahulu.

Aula terasa begitu penuh ketika hampir semua siswa telah berkumpul, dari kejauhan Sehun Nampak tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam barisan kelasnya. Hari ini mungkin ia kurang beruntung atau karena datang terlambat, ia mendapatkan barisan tepat di depan Jongin, orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui. Siswi perempuan memang selalu berbaris di bagian depan dan laki-laki sesudahnya, dan saat ini Sehun berada di posisi paling belakang barisan murid yeoja.

Kepala sekolah telah memulai sambutannya yang sangat membosankan, lima menit berlalu begitu saja, Sehun merasa ruangan yang ia tem[ati bertambah pengap berkali-kali lipat, suara-suara bising dari para siswa berdengung di telinganya, bau-bau parfum menyengat yang bercampur manjadi satu membuat kepalanya pusing dan semakin berat, jika 5 menit lagi kepala sekolah berbicara mungkin Sehun akan pingsan.

BRUKKK

Sehun benar-benar pingsan bahkan sebelum lima menit sambutan tambahan dari kepala sekolah, beruntung Sehun tak benar-benar terjatuh, seseorang dibelakangnya bertindak sigap dan memeluknya sebelum tubuh Sehun membentur lantai. Sambutan kepala sekolah terhenti, suasana berubah hening, hampir sabagian siswa menatap pada tubuh Sehun yang tergolek dipelukan Jongin. Merasa semua ini tak membantu sama sekali, Jongin memilih membawa Sehun ke ruang kesehatan tanpa memperdulikan bahwa seluruh siswa menatapnya membopong Sehun.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Taeyon ketika melihat Sehun yang tak berdaya di gendongan Jongin, dengan cekatan Taeyon membantu Jongin membaringkan Sehun di atas ranjang "Astaga kenapa lagi anak ini?"

Diam-diam Jongin terus saja mengamati ketika Taeyon memeriksa keadaan Sehun, kenapa wajah Sehun terihat lebih pucat? tubuhnya semakin kurus? Dan sering tak ikut pelajaran olahraga? Semua pemikiran itu terus saja berputar dalam pikiran Jongin, ia bisa gila jika seperti ini.

"Astaga...bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kurang nutrisi? Padahal ia harus menjaga janin-nya" Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari perkataan Taeyon, Janin? Penjaga kesehatan yang cantik itu merasa bahwa Jongin sedang memperhatikannya, Tuhan...Taeyon kelepasan bicara.

"Apa maksud anda? Janin? Janin apa?" wajah Taeyon berubah gugup, apa ia boleh mengatakan ini pada Jongin? Tatapan Jongin terlihat menusuk, seperti ingin sekali mengetahui hal yang disembunyikan Taeyon.

"Sehun hamil" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja, Jongin terdiam, tubuhnya lemas, matanya terpaku pada perut Sehun.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" tanyanya parau seperti menahan sesuatu agar tak keluar "Katakan padaku!" Taeyon menangkap sesuatu yang aneh disini, kenapa Jongin terlihat sangat terpukul? Apakah Jongin adalah orang yang menghamili Sehun? Jika mereka tak ada hubungan maka Jongin tak akan seperti ini

"Sekitar satu bulan" Jongin ingin menguburkan diri saat ini juga, jika Sehun hamil sekitar satu bulan maka tak lain dan tak bukan bahwa ia yang telah menghamilinya. Jongin sadar jika dirinya yang merenggut keperawanan gadis yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya ini. Kenapa ia baru sadar jika Sehun memang murid teladan yang tak akan melakukan hal bejat seperti kakak-nya?

"Apa kau-?" Jongin mengangguk bahkan sebelum Taeyon menyelsaikan pertanyannya

"Benar-aku yang menghamilinya"

"Jika kau memang menyayanginya jaga Sehun dengan baik! Perhatikan pola makannya, kesehatan dan kegiatan yang ia lakukan sehari-hari. hanya ini saran yang bisa aku berikan, untuk masalah kalian yang lain sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut campur" Taeyon cukup cerdas jika diantara kedua muridnya ini terjadi masalah, Sehun tak mengatakan tentang kehamilannya pada Jongin, orang yang notabennya telah membuatnya seperti ini. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri baru tahu kalau Sehun tengah mengandung, semua ini memang rumit jika yang mengalami remaja seperti mereka.

"Entahlah...aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa" perlahan Jongin meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tak memperdulikan panggilan Taeyon.

Menghamili seorang gadis bukanlah hal yang bisa membuat Jongin bangga, ia memang bukan orang suci yang baik hati, bukan orang yang suka beribadah dan hidup seperti pendeta, ia masih suka melihat video dewasa, membeli majalah playboy, pergi ke club jika bosan, dan masih banyak hal yang tak baik yang sering ia lakukan. Namun kelakuan bejatnya kali ini yang pada akhirnya membuat ia paham jika kenakalannya benar-benar sudah kelewat batas.

Suasan kelas begitu ramai ketika Jongin datang, semua orang menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya. Joonmyeon mendekat

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" Jongin melewatinya begitu saja, mengabaikan Joonmyeon dan semua orang, ia hanya ingin sendiri untuk saat ini.

...

Setelah hari itu, Jongin tanpa sadar selalu mengawasi setiap tindakan Sehun. Sehun yang selalu terlihat lelah, Sehun yang selalu menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya ketika pelajaran, Sehun yang selalu pulang sendiri dan berhenti di taman selama ber-jam jam ketika pulang sekolah. Meski ia tak pernah berkata apapun atau sekedar menyapa, tapi Jongin berubah sedikit perhatian.

Setiap hari di loker Sehun selalu ada sandwich dan susu kemasan rasa cokelat, meski tak tahu siapa yang memberiakannya padahal orang itu adalah Jongin, Sehun tetap memakannya atau kadang membagi dengan Joonmyeon ketika ia mulai mual, sekedar menghargai pemberian seseorang yang tak diketahuinya, setidaknya orang tersebut tak akan sakit hati.

Suatu hari Sehun tengah berdiri di depan toko minuman, reflek tangannya mengusap-usap sang janin yang ada di dalam perut. Dari kejauhan seseorang terus saja memperhatikannya, ia sedikit tak sabar melihat kelakuan Sehun yang hanya berdiri di depan toko Bubble Tea, jika ingin meminumnya ya beli saja, pikir orang tersebut. Tapi setelah melihat Sehun yang dengan polosnya mencari di semua kantong baju dan tasnya selembar uang namun tak menemukannya, akhirnya ia tahu bahwa Sehun tak memiliki uang, alasan kenapa Sehun hanya berdiri mematung di depan toko tanpa membeli. Apa Sehun begitu miskin?

Sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di bibir tipis tersebut sebelum si gadis benar-benar meninggalkan halaman toko, senyumnya terlihat begitu miris. Tak memperdulikan Sehun yang telah berjalan menjauh, seseorang itu masuk ke dalam toko dan membeli segelas Bubble Tea rasa coklat, setelah ini ia sudah hafal kemana Sehun akan berhenti menghabiskan sorenya.

"Maafkan eomma ne? eomma tak bisa membelikanmu Bubble Tea, eomma tak punya uang" suara itu terdengar miris di telinga orang yang masih membuntuti Sehun. Ia tak peduli jika setelah ia memunculkan dirinya Sehun akan langsung menampar, membunuh atau melaporkannya pada polisi, ia tak peduli, yang ia inginkan hanya memberikan Bubble tea yang ada di tangannya.

"Untukmu!" Sehun mendongak, matanya berkilat antara marah dan sedih tapi bibirnya diam terkunci. Kim Jongin, orang yang membuat hidupnya hancur tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan segelas Bubble Tea, apa orang ini sedang bercanda? Apa dengan segelas Bubble Tea Sehun akan memaafkannya?

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Apa kau masih belum puas membuatku menderita?" jika orang lain yang mengatakannya pasti nada yang digunakan tak akan selemah yang diucapkan Sehun, orang pasti akan berteriak, memaki, memukul atau tindakan ekstrim yang lainnya, tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Jongin semakin merasa bersalah jika begini, hanya ada nada sedih dalam kalimat yang diucapkan gadis di hadapnnya, bahkan kepalanya saja ditundukkan seolah ia yang bersalah disini bukan Jongin.

"Bukankah Aegya-ku meniginginkan Bubble Tea?" Sehun berjengit sedikit kaget, bagaiman Jongin bisa tahu? Pemuda tampan tersebut berjongkok tepat di hadapan Sehun, tangannya perlahan merambat pada perut sang Yeoja "Apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam sini? Appa ingin segera melihatmu" air mata si gadis akhirnya jatuh tak beraturan, telapak tangannya digunakan untuk menutup mulut agar isakannya tak terdengar.

"Siapa bilang ini anakmu? ini anak orang lain" susah payah semua itu ia katakan, meskipun nada suaranya jelas-jelas bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah tidur dengan laki-laki lain selain denganku pada malam itu" tangan Jongin menggenggam erat jemari putih yang begitu kurus seperti tak ada daging yang membalut tulangnya, matanya tepat tertuju pada mata si gadis yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Salah satu tangannya mulai bergerak dan mengusap linangan-linangan air mata Sehun "Aku tahu bahwa aku adalah namja brengsek yang telah memperkosamu" ada jeda sejenak, Jongin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam "Tapi bisakah aku bertanggung jawab padamu dan merawat aegya-ku?" tak ada jawaban, hanya isakan demi isakan yang terus terdengar.

TBC

Jujur ini ff sudah ada anak exo belom alay...hah?aku bikinnya oneshoot, tp g kelar2 karena sibuk banget, kalau ada waktu lebih baik aku gunakan buat tidur. Aku g janji bisa nerusin ini kapan, tapi aku paling pengen nyelsaiin ff karena lama g post ff


End file.
